In the field of cotton ginning, there are two major systems currently used: saw ginning and roller ginning. Saw ginning is by far the most commonly used system because of its much higher capacity also termed rate of processing. Roller ginning on the other hand has been a much slower process and therefore more expensive, but, it is less aggressive than the saw ginning process and therefore better preserves the fiber staple length and produces fewer “neps” which are tiny entanglements of the fibers. Laboratory tests have proven that the roller ginning process may be dramatically increased in processing rate making it much more competitive with saw ginning cost-wise. This combination of the more economical high capacity ginning and the superior fiber quality of roller ginning is making roller ginning the method of choice for raw cotton markets desiring high quality fiber. While the recently proven much higher roller ginning rates are feasible, these ginning rates cannot always be maintained on all cotton varieties (cultivars) and all incoming seed cotton conditions. There are some varieties that do not lend themselves to the high capacity roller ginning process and will choke the gins at the highest feed rates into the gins. Merely reducing the rate of feed of these seed cottons to the gins results in overheating of the ginning roller. This overheating has serious consequences such as shortened ginning roller cover packing life, and in extreme cases complete destruction of the ginning surface of the packing roller.